Shirayuki
by Kineko
Summary: Pendant une mission périlleuse, Kakashi et ses élèves se perdent dans une tempête de neige et rencontrent Shirayuki, la princesse des neiges. Fantastique, mythe jap, hétéro, un peu de gore.


Shirayuki  
  
---  
  
Série : Naruto  
  
Autrice : Kineko  
  
Genre : Sérieux, romance hétéro (plus ou moins, rien de méchant), personnage original, interprétation de mythes japonais  
  
Couple : Kakashi+OC  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto et tous les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.   
  
---  
  
La mission avait bien commencée. Une mission de rang C, la première depuis le fiasco Tazuna. Une vraie de vraie cette fois. Sans ninja super puissants cachés.  
  
En fait si. Sauf qu'ils ne s'étaient pas cachés.  
  
La mission : allez chercher des documents secrets, auparavant volés par des espions à Kiri no kuni1 et les ramener à Konoha.  
  
Et puis alors qu'ils sortaient des limites de Kiri, la catastrophe leur est tombée dessus. Un des espions avaient été capturé et torturé, mettant la mission en l'air.  
  
Ca faisait deux jours que Kakashi et ses élèves erraient dans les plaines froides, à la limite de Kiri et Konoha, fuyant la troupe de ninjas lancés à leurs trousses, dans l'espoir de récupérer les documents secrets.  
  
La tempête s'est levée, quelques heures plus tôt et les enfants se tiennent la main pour ne pas se perdre, suivant leur maître à la queue leu leu. Il fait froid, et le vent s'engouffre dans leurs vêtements, malgré le fait qu'ils en aient soigneusement choisis des adaptés au climat. Konoha est une zone tempérée, ils n'ont pas l'habitude du froid et ne savent pas lutter contre, ni s'orienter dans une tempête de neige. A plusieurs reprises déjà, les éclaireurs de leurs ennemis les ont repérés. Depuis la dernière rencontre, ils s'ingénient à les égarer, se moquant de leurs efforts pour sortir du piège ou ils sont tombés. Ils ont tout essayé, le feu de Sasuke, la logique de Sakura, l'énergie de Naruto ou l'expérience de Kakashi, mais rien n'y fait, les deux ninjas qui jouent avec eux sont plus habitués au climat et l'utilisent avec brio pour les épuiser avant de les abattre.   
  
Un kunaï fend l'air et Kakashi repousse les enfants, s'écartant de justesse de la trajectoire de l'arme. Une série de jets achève de le séparer des gosses et il a à peine le temps de leur crier de rester groupés que son adversaire surgit devant lui, sabre au clair. Le duel est rapide, chacun utilisant toutes ses ressources pour se débarrasser de l'autre, jusqu'au moment ou, profitant d'une faute de son ennemi, Kakashi disparaisse, laissant un clone aqueux derrière lui, ce qui déstabilise le ninja de Kiri au plus haut point, le temps pour Kakashi de rejoindre les gosses. Il arrive à temps pour voir deux clones de Naruto opérer un superbe plaquage au sol de son adversaire, ne disparaissant qu'une fraction de seconde avant que Sasuke et Sakura ne jettent respectivement une boule de feu et un shuriken géant. Le ninja reçoit les coups de plein fouet... Avant de disparaître, ne laissant qu'un bonhomme de neige derrière lui.  
  
-Merde, technique de permutation, marmonne Sasuke en reprenant son souffle.  
  
-au moins, ils ont de l'humour, ajouta Sakura, venant récupérer son arme plantée dans la tête du bonhomme de neige.  
  
-Restez en formation ! Ordonne Kakashi, dévoilant son sharingan pour essayer de voir au travers de la neige et du brouillard.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï !  
  
Le professeur se retourne vivement, voyant le ninja arriver à toute vitesse sur Sakura. Elle ne peut pas riposter ou esquiver, elle n'a pas le temps. Naruto et Sasuke se précipitent aussi, kunaï en avant, prêt à s'interposer.  
  
Kakashi entend une petite voix à son oreille, complètement inattendue.  
  
-Kakashi-san ?  
  
Et puis une tornade blanche et rouge s'élève et les deux morceaux du ninja retombent derrière Sakura qui a croisé les bras devant elle, attendant le choc. Elle entend un bruit de pluie sur un toit et rouvre les yeux, levant le visage vers la personne qui a posé sa main sur sa tête. La jeune fille debout près d'elle attend un petit moment que le sang ait cessé de pleuvoir puis elle retire l'ombrelle grise qui les protègent, Sakura et elle. Sans la pénombre de l'abri, Sakura reconnaît une belle jeune fille à la peau blanche et l'air mélancolique.  
  
Un moment, Kakashi reste silencieux, retrouvant dans les traits de l'adolescente ceux d'une petite fille qu'il connaissait   
  
Une petite fille au kimono blanc comme ceux des mariées et des mortes, qui lui demande de quelle couleur est le ciel quand il ne neige pas.  
  
La petite fille n'est plus si petite. Elle n'est pas encore une femme, mais presque en tout cas… Elle doit avoir une quinzaine d'années, peut être seize, l'âge auquel les filles pouvaient être mariées dans les temps anciens. Elle est déjà belle comme elle le serait adulte, un visage ovale au teint blanc, des petites mains qui tiennent l'ombrelle grise, de longs cheveux noirs, soigneusement coiffé et nettement taillés, qui recouvrent son kimono comme des traits d'encre, et ses yeux, gris comme le ciel au dessus d'eux. Et puis, comme du sang sur la neige, une large ceinture rouge entoure sa taille, nouée savamment en une imitation de la négligence, qui rend le maintien de la jeune fille encore plus noble et naturel.  
  
La fille incline l'ombrelle, penchant la tête pour jeter un regard par dessous à l'homme et aux trois enfants devant elle. Et puis elle sursaute, le reconnaissant pour de bon et s'élance vers lui, laissant son ombrelle tomber au sol. Il voit le fil rouge autour de son poignet quand elle jette ses bras autour de son cou et a à peine le temps de lui saisir les poignets, l'empêchant de l'étreindre.  
  
-Shirayuki-hime2, murmure t'il.  
  
-Ho ! Pardonnez-moi Kakashi-san ! S'excuse t'elle aussitôt, reculant de quelques pas, cachant un sourire embarrassé dans ses doigts si blanc.  
  
-Vous avez grandi Shirayuki-hime, salue Kakashi, s'inclinant à peine.  
  
-Vous aussi Kakashi-san, s'exclame la jeune fille, pendant que Sasuke et Sakura se courbent poliment, entraînant avec eux Naruto qui ne comprend rien à rien.   
  
-Cela faisait tellement longtemps Kakashi-san ! Ajoute Shirayuki en baissant les mains, fronçant ses sourcils d'encre noire. Je pensais que vous ne reviendrez jamais, ajoute t'elle, comme un reproche voilé.  
  
-J'ai… Vécu, déclara Kakashi.  
  
-Treize ans c'est long, soupire la jeune fille en détournant le regard.  
  
-Je ne savais pas que la porte serait ouverte ce soir, ajoute Kakashi au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Elle l'est toujours quand nous avons faim, répond énigmatiquement Shirayuki, je suis désolée Kakashi-san, mais…  
  
-Je sais Shirayuki-hime, fait il, nous vous suivrons. Je connais vos us et coutumes.  
  
Shirayuki sourit, soulagée puis tend la main au vent et son ombrelle revient dans sa main, voletant délicatement comme un oiseau. Elle secoue les flocons et le sang accrochés au papier huilé puis la rouvre et s'incline vers Kakashi et les enfants, leur indiquant une direction d'une main délicate.  
  
-Veuillez me suivre.  
  
Et elle repart, avançant dans la neige sans difficultés, alors qu'elle ne porte pas de chaussure, ni de bas et qu'elle devrait avoir les pieds gelés. Kakashi la suit du regard avant de pencher la tête sur les enfants, toujours serrés autour de lui, encore ébahis par la virtuosité de la jeune fille au combat, ainsi que l'étrange scène qui vient de se passer.  
  
-Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, écoutez-moi bien, ordonne t'il d'un ton sec.  
  
Ils connaissent ce ton, celui que Kakashi utilise toujours quand il est sérieux et que quelque chose de grave arrive ou va arriver.  
  
-Nous allons nous rendre dans un endroit très particulier, ne posez pas de questions, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Quand nous serons là bas, n'acceptez pas d'autre nourriture que de l'eau, ne laissez pas les femmes vous prendre la main ou vous serrer dans leurs bras, soyez aussi poli que si vous parliez à des dames de cours et surtout, obéissez moi quoi que je dise, compris ?  
  
-Oui senseï, murmurent tour à tour les élèves, confus, intrigués et un peu apeuré, même si la torture ne le leur ferait pas avouer.  
  
Shirayuki-hime les interpelle et ils la suivent précipitamment, parce que le blizzard augmente encore et qu'ils la voient à peine, se guidant à sa ceinture rouge. Elle attend patiemment qu'ils l'aient rejointe, avant de lever la main dans une direction.  
  
Le vent de neige se fend en deux, suivant son mouvement et dévoilant l'entrée d'un domaine, au pied d'une grande falaise fendue en deux au lointain. La porte est toute de glace, si pure qu'on voit au travers, en forme de portail sacré. Mais quand on regarde à côté de l'entrée, on ne voit qu'une plaine vide et enneigée. Sakura se blottit contre Sasuke, sentant bien qu'elle l'agace, mais incapable de s'en empêcher, alors qu'ils passent la porte et avancent dans le domaine. Le paysage est aussi beau qu'un jardin royal au printemps, il y a des arbres en fleurs, des lacs paisibles dans lesquels nagent des poissons blancs, de superbes bâtiments somptueusement décorés.  
  
Mais tout est blanc et silencieux.  
  
Du tronc des arbres jusqu'à leurs fleurs, des glaçons qui flottent dans les bassins jusqu'aux écailles des poissons, même la terre et blanche sous leurs pieds et les couleurs vives qu'ils portent font mal aux yeux à côté de ce blanc étincelant.  
  
Et puis Naruto grogne.  
  
C'est un drôle de grognement, pas comme ceux qu'il fait parfois au combat, quand un ennemi l'énerve au point de non-retour et que sa force cachée va se révéler.  
  
C'est sourd, bas, ça roule au fond de sa gorge alors que ses yeux cherchent les issues avec inquiétude. Kakashi entend le grognement aussi, mais il se contente d'offrir sa main à l'adolescent et celui ci s'y accroche avec gratitude, la serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
  
Et ses grognements s'apaisent.  
  
Ils croisent d'autres femmes en chemin, toutes bâties sur le même modèle que Shirayuki. Peau blanche, corps gracieux, longs cheveux noirs coupés à la règle et ceinture rouge sang sur kimono blanc neige. Mais contrairement à Shirayuki, elles ne les regardent, ou pas en face du moins, car elles ramènent leurs manches courtes, leurs éventails ou leurs ombrelles devant leurs yeux, comme si elles ne voulaient, ou ne pouvaient les regarder. Sasuke voit une des femmes grimacer de douleur, ses yeux se fermant quand Sakura passe devant elle. Mais lui, il ne semble pas les blesser. Il se demande pourquoi un long moment avant de comprendre.  
  
Lui aussi est blanc et noir.  
  
Et ce constat lui met des frissons dans le dos, alors qu'il presse le pas pour rattraper Kakashi, tenant le poignet de Sakura bien serré dans sa main. Pour la protéger ou se protéger, il avoue qu'il ne sait pas.  
  
Finalement, après avoir traversés de grands jardins, de hautes portes et de longs couloirs, Shirayuki stoppe devant une autre porte, fermée celle là, et marquée de l'immense kanji signifiant la neige. Elle referme son ombrelle, la confie à deux servantes plus jeunes qu'elle, puis les laisse arranger son kimono. Kakashi lâche alors Naruto, le tranquillisant d'un geste comme les grondements reprennent. Il tire sur les épaules du blouson orange, réordonne le col de fourrure, puis passe la main dans les cheveux en bataille, essayant de les ordonner. Sakura et Sasuke ont compris et font de même, défroissant tunique et robe, astiquant leurs insignes de ninja, tirant sur leurs pantalons froissés. Sakura passe même sa main dans les mèches noires de Sasuke, avant de rabattre ses cheveux en arrière. Shirayuki attend patiemment, les laissant s'arranger avec soin avant de tendre la main vers la lourde porte de métal mat, la poussant à peine qu'elle s'ouvre largement. Kakashi est encore en train de remonter son bandeau, dévoilant son sharingan que la porte achève de s'ouvrir avec un bruit sourd, qui fait légèrement trembler le sol. Shirayuki s'incline profondément puis entre, ses pieds nus ne laissant pas même une trace d'humidité sur le dallage blanc. Kakashi enjoint une dernière fois à ses élèves d'êtres polis avant de lui emboîter le pas docilement.   
  
La seule chose à laquelle pense Sakura, quand elle entre dans la pièce, est qu'ils sont dans un conte de fées.  
  
Il n'y a que dans les contes de fées que les ninjas sont introduits dans la cour des rois, non pas pour accomplir leurs basses besognes, mais comme invités.  
  
Car la femme, agenouillée devant eux, sous un dais de brocard rouge, ne peut être que la Reine de ce palais blanc. Elle ressemble à Shirayuki, de manière si incroyable que ça en devient effrayant. Les mêmes traits, les mêmes attitudes, jusqu'aux yeux, gris comme un jour de neige. Peut être est-ce pour les différencier que la Reine porte un kimono noir, ceint de la même ceinture rouge que ses dames de cour. Shirayuki est allée sous le dais elle aussi, et se tient près de la Reine, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Les mains posées sur ses genoux, tenant un éventail blanc plié dans ses doigts, la Reine écoute, hochant parfois la tête. Shirayuki murmure à peine, mais dans le silence ambiant, le murmure enfle, comme un vent qui se serait infiltré au plus profond du palais, glaçant les cœurs de ceux qui l'écoutent. Kakashi s'est agenouillé en entrant, et s'est incliné devant la Reine, restant humblement prosterné et ses élèves l'ont imités. Naruto n'a pas l'habitude de tant de politesse et essaye de jeter des coups d'oeils autour de lui par en dessous. Il n'aime pas cet endroit. Si Kakashi n'était pas là, il se serait déjà enfui, lançant derrière lui des boules de feu à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. La petite voix de raison qui ressemble beaucoup à celle d'Iruka lui rappelle qu'il ne connaît pas Katon3, ni le moindre jutsu de feu par ailleurs, mais l'envie reste. Il y a des femmes dans la pièce, avec la Reine et eux. Elles se tiennent toutes autour d'eux, debout, les mains cachées dans les manches de leurs kimonos superposés, les cheveux si long qu'ils touchent le sol. Et contrairement aux femmes de dehors, celles en kimonos simple aux manches courtes, elles ne craignent pas les couleurs sur leurs invités. Elles les regardent tout les quatre, hautaines et méprisantes, amusées dans le meilleur des cas, et Naruto se souvient des regards des villageois de Konoha.  
  
Et son grondement se fait menaçant.  
  
Le murmure de Shirayuki s'interrompt et les yeux gris de la Reine se posent sur Naruto.  
  
L'envie de fuir revient, plus pressante et Naruto sent les griffes de Kyûbi pousser pour sortir de ses doigts.  
  
Et curieusement, il ne veut pas les retenir.  
  
Mais la grande main de Kakashi se pose sur sa tête et comme toujours, il ne peux plus se mettre en colère.  
  
Il est à l'abri, ici, avec Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura.  
  
-Bonjour à toi Hatake Kakashi, déclare soudain la Reine.  
  
La ressemblance entre Shirayuki et la Reine s'étend jusqu'à la voix, mais il y a autre chose dans la voix noble et assurée de la femme. Quelque chose que le murmure de Shirayuki n'a pas.  
  
Du froid.  
  
-Tu as grandi, continue t'elle, de cette voix qui fais froid dans le dos de Sasuke, tu es un homme maintenant. Et de ce que je vois, tu es aussi un maître ninja…  
  
-Je suis très honoré d'être à nouveau votre invité Koori-Ô4.  
  
-Comment se porte ton maître ?  
  
Sasuke voit les épaules de Kakashi se tendre, mais il parvient à répondre de son ton habituel.  
  
-Yondaime-sama5 est mort, il y a douze ans de ça Koori-Ô.  
  
La Reine n'a aucune expression remarque Sasuke avec un frisson. Elle parle, mais seules ses lèvres remues, ses yeux restent fixement tournés sur Kakashi, sans ciller, ses sourcils ne bougent pas, pas plus que ses mains. Pâle comme elle est, même sur ses lèvres, on dirait une morte, revenue à la vie.  
  
-Je vous prie de me pardonner, déclare t'elle, avec autant de passion qu'un glacier en hiver, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Puis-je espérer vous savoir des nôtres pour notre banquet ce soir ? S'enquiert t'elle sur le même ton.  
  
-Je puis assurer notre présence pour le début des festivités, répond Kakashi.  
  
Là, la Reine fronce les sourcils, comme mécontente, mais ça ne dure pas et elle reprend son masque de politesse glaciale. Kakashi continue, toujours incliné, face contre sol.  
  
-Il est de mon devoir de vous informer que des hommes sont à notre recherche, explique t'il, probablement une dizaine, peut être plus. Ces hommes ne reculeraient devant rien pour nous retrouver, mes élèves et moi.  
  
-Je vois. Mes filles s'occuperont de cela.  
  
Un petit sourire a effleuré les lèvres pâles de la Reine et Sasuke sait qu'il n'aime pas la voir sourire. Elle est belle pourtant, mais ce genre de beauté qu'il a déjà vu, chez les serpents, les roses et le feu de ses jutsus. Magnifiques, mais prêt à mordre sous leur beauté apparente, pour peu qu'on tende la main vers eux, même avec toute la meilleure volonté au monde.  
  
La Reine fait un signe et Shirayuki s'incline avant de ressortir de sous le dais, venant indiquer à Kakashi qu'il pouvait se relever. Sasuke voit Sakura donner un petit coup à Naruto alors que celui ci se frotte les genoux, ankylosé par le froid des dalles. Il soupire, agacé du manque de tenue de leur camarade, puis imite Kakashi dans son salut à la Reine, avant de le suivre, hors de la pièce.  
  
Shirayuki les guide dans le palais et tout s'embrouille. Elle marche si vite, à gauche, à droite, s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas retrouver son chemin. Il jette un coup d'œil à Sakura et la voit compter à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur les dalles à leurs pieds. Ca le rassure de la voir prendre en note le chemin et il se désintéresse du problème, se concentrant plutôt sur la silhouette frêle devant lui.   
  
Shirayuki-Hime.  
  
Princesse Blanche-neige.  
  
Koori-Ô.  
  
La Reine de Glace.  
  
Des femmes sans couleur, sans chaleur, sans hommes.  
  
Des femmes de glaces.  
  
Koorimes6.  
  
Ils sont chez les femmes des neiges.  
  
Un moment, ce constat lui semble si inattendu, si improbable qu'il le réfute aussitôt, jugeant ces créatures à peine bonnes pour des contes enfantins.  
  
Et il se souvient que les contes parlent aussi de renards à neuf queues, de blaireaux enragés et de guerriers magiciens capables des plus grandes prouesses comme des pires crimes.  
  
Alors il serre les dents et garde les yeux fixés sur le dos de Shirayuki, sachant pertinemment qu'au moindre mouvement suspect de sa part, elle le tuera, comme elle l'a fait avec le ninja de Kiri.  
  
Naruto a fourré sa main dans celle de Kakashi, comme un enfant apeuré, mais s'il ne le fait pas, il sait qu'il finiras par sauter sur Shirayuki et tordre ce cou si blanc qu'il donne envie de mordre. Il tourne la tête en entendant des bruits de pas et les jeunes filles qui les suivent stoppent, les plus jeunes, des enfants à peine, se cachant derrière leurs aînées. Les filles blanches sourient, s'inclinent, et attendent que Naruto ait de nouveau tournée la tête avant de reprendre leur filature indiscrète. Finalement, Shirayuki pousse une porte et s'efface devant Kakashi.  
  
-Voici la chambre pour les garçons et vous Kakashi-san.  
  
-Merci Shirayuki-hime.  
  
-La petite fille sera dans cette chambre là, ajoute Shirayuki en désignant la porte d'à côté. Veuillez vous rafraîchir et vous changer, le festin commencera bientôt.  
  
Kakashi hoche la tête, puis se penche brièvement sur Sakura, lui rappelant ses consignes avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Alors que la porte se ferme, Sasuke voit Sakura se diriger vers l'autre porte, suivie des filles qui s'amassent autour d'elle, caressant ses cheveux et s'extasiant à voix basse. Il se tourne en entendant Naruto pousser des cris de surprises.  
  
La chambre est superbe, soigneusement meublée, les tatamis au sol sont neuf, encore souple sous le pied, les lits sont faits, couvert d'édredons et trois habits de fêtes sont pendus au mur.  
  
Tout est blanc, encore et toujours.  
  
Kakashi soupire alors que Naruto lâche sa main, allant sauter sur un des lits et se dirige vers le plus grand des ensembles, défaisant sa veste.  
  
-Changez vous les garçons, déclare t'il.  
  
-Je prends le lit du milieu ! S'exclame Naruto.  
  
-On ne reste pas dormir ici, coupa Kakashi, rangeant sa veste avant de retirer le col roulé qu'il porte dessous.  
  
Naruto retombe assis sur le lit, déçu et va demander pourquoi quand il voit les cicatrices sur le dos de son maître. Elles se croisent, s'entrecroisent, tant et si bien que si elles étaient noires, Naruto pourrait les prendre pour un tatouage tribal. Kakashi a un vrai tatouage par contre, sur l'épaule gauche, une simple spirale et un trait. Le signe des anbus.  
  
Et Kakashi prend un nouveau grade dans l'admiration que Naruto lui porte.  
  
Sasuke aussi a remarqué le tatouage, mais ne dis rien et commence à son tour à se déshabiller. Il frisonne dans l'air froid du palais et attrape rapidement le pantalon immaculé et la veste identique suspendus devant lui, s'habillant en vitesse. Naruto se décide à l'imiter mais alors qu'il est en caleçon, la porte s'ouvre sur de jeunes servantes, de l'âge de Shirayuki, qui gloussent en les voyant ainsi dévêtus, lui et Kakashi toujours torse nu. Naruto couine, ce que Sasuke lui fera remarquer dans leurs chamailleries à venir, puis essaye de se cacher derrière Kakashi, sautillant pour enfiler le pantalon. Ca amuse presque Sasuke qui le regarde fuir, souriant narquoisement, jusqu'à ce que les filles approchent de lui et tendent la main vers la ceinture toujours pendue au mur.  
  
-Ca iras, coupe Kakashi en s'inclinant, nous vous remercions de votre aide.  
  
La fille la plus proche de la ceinture fait la moue, puis tape du pied au sol comme un gosse faisant un caprice avant de se détourner, ressortant sans un mot. Kakashi enfile la veste, puis prend la ceinture de Sasuke avant de la lui nouer autour des reins.  
  
-Ne les laissez pas attacher quoique ce soit sur vous, cheveux, ceinture, bijoux. Si elles vous attachent, vous ne pourrez jamais ressortir d'ici.  
  
-Senseï, coupa Sasuke, il faudrait prévenir Sakura…  
  
Il voit à peine un flash que Kakashi a déjà disparut.  
  
---  
  
-Laissez nous vous aider, fait une des filles massées près de Sakura, passant une lourde ceinture rouge autour de ses hanches.  
  
-Heu... Merci.  
  
-Je vous remercie de votre aide, je vais m'en occuper.  
  
Sakura sursaute à la voix de son professeur et s'apprête à le rabrouer copieusement pour entrer ainsi sans frapper, mais l'expression des jeunes filles la coupe net dans son élan. Elles semblent furieuses d'avoir été interrompues, encore plus que Sakura. Celle qui tient la ceinture rapproche les mains, commençant le nœud, mais en deux pas, Kakashi lui a arraché l'ornement des mains, laissant une Sakura désemparée resserrer son kimono des deux mains.  
  
-J'ai dis : Je vous remercie.  
  
La fille pince les lèvres puis s'incline sèchement, imitée par ses amies et sort, tapant du pied. Kakashi se tourne ensuite vers son élève avec un soupir de soulagement et lui explique le problème en quelques mots, les mêmes qu'il a dit aux garçons.  
  
-C'était juste, ajoute t'il en tendant la ceinture à Sakura.  
  
-Comment ça, jamais ressortir ? C'est un jutsu ?  
  
-Un maléfice, précise Kakashi.  
  
-Heu, vous pourriez m'aider Kakashi-senseï ? Ce genre de robe ne se met pas seule.  
  
Et Sakura devient une des rares personnes à avoir vu Kakashi pris de court. Fort heureusement pour le professeur aux cheveux argent, Sasuke entre à son tour, suivit de Naruto, tout deux vêtus. Il prend la ceinture à Kakashi puis fais signe à Sakura de se tourner avant de faire le nœud, pas parfaitement, certes, mais assez pour qu'il tienne le temps du festin.  
  
-Sasuke-kun, ou as-tu appris à faire des nœuds d'obi ? S'enquiert Sakura, étonnée.  
  
-J'aidais ma mère à s'habiller, répond le petit brun, tirant soigneusement sur le nœud.  
  
Terrain glissant, juge Sakura s'abstenant de poser d'autres questions. Pendant que Sasuke aide Sakura, Kakashi a envoyé Naruto chercher leurs sacs restés dans la chambre. Ils rangent leurs vêtements puis, par la force de l'habitude, cachent autant d'armes qu'ils peuvent dans les plis de leurs costumes. Grâce à sa large ceinture et ses longues manches, Sakura est celle qui en prend le plus, portant celles que les garçons ne peuvent cacher. Puis, les sacs sont cachés sous le lit, Kakashi ne gardant que les documents secrets sur lui avant de se redresser, vérifiant que ses enfants sont prêts.  
  
-Je vous rappelle de ne rien avaler pendant le festin. Si on vous propose à manger, dites merci, inclinez vous, acceptez le plat mais ne mangez RIEN ! Compris ?  
  
-Heu, oui Senseï…  
  
-Bien.  
  
Il relève la tête, ajuste le masque qu'il porte toujours et lance d'une voix forte.  
  
-Nous sommes prêt.  
  
-Je vous prie de me suivre Kakashi-san, déclare aussitôt Shirayuki, apparaissant à la porte, si silencieuse que même Sasuke ne l'a pas perçue.  
  
Et les amis suivent à nouveau la jeune fille qui les guide en silence. Quand ils retournent dans la salle du trône, tout a été aménagé pour le festin. Des tables basses sont dressées en carré autour du centre de la pièce et sont couvertes de mets exquis, bien que froid. Les femmes de la cour sont assises, servies par les femmes de l'extérieur dans leurs kimonos simples et, les voyants les unes à côtés des autres, Sakura ne peux s'empêcher de remarquer les différences, alors qu'elles les croyaient identiques. Les courtisanes sont plus âgées, un peu plus de vingt ans, jamais plus de trente, et leurs longs cheveux touchent le sol, alors que les servantes sont jeunes, entre treize et vingt ans et aux cheveux plus court, comme si, dans cette cour, l'âge indiquait le rang et pas la naissance. La seule jeune fille à être traitée comme une courtisane est Shirayuki, qui s'assied à la droite de Koori-Ô, Kakashi et les enfants étant installés à sa gauche. La Reine tourne la tête vers eux et les fixes de son regard gris, impassible, à peine troublé d'une petite lueur réprobatrice quand elle regarde Naruto.  
  
-Soyez le bienvenue au festin Kakashi-san.  
  
-Je vous remercie Koori-Ô, répond Kakashi en s'inclinant respectueusement, faisant discrètement signe à ses élèves de l'imiter.  
  
-Nos autres invités vont arriver, veuillez patienter, ajoute la Reine, avant de se détourner, regardant les plus jolies servantes se préparer à danser, accordant leurs instruments et sautillant sur place.  
  
Naruto s'apprête à demander qui sont les autres invités quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et qu'une petite troupe d'hommes entrent, vêtus comme Kakashi et ses élèves. Ils portent encore les bandeaux frontaux de leurs villages et les enfants sursautent, s'apprêtant à fuir.  
  
-Asseyez-vous ordonne Kakashi sans même s'émouvoir.  
  
-Mais…  
  
-J'ai dis assis, respectez nos hôtesses.  
  
Les enfants obéissent, lentement et silencieusement et reprennent leurs places, agenouillés au sol, mais sans quitter leurs ennemis du regard. Ceux ci le sont repérés aussi et le juunin qui les dirige approche vers eux, avant que deux jeunes filles ne le retiennent, attrapant légèrement ses manches.  
  
-Ninja-san ! S'exclame l'une d'elle.  
  
-Je vous en prie, ne dérangez pas le festin, demande l'autre, passant son bras autour de celui du juunin.  
  
C'est un simple geste, mais les trois enfants retiennent leur souffle, curieux et un peu apeurés de voir ce qui va arriver.  
  
Mais rien. Pas de grande lumière, ou de déferlante de chakra, ou de démons qui sortent du sol pour emporter le ninja de l'eau.  
  
A défaut de démons, les deux jeunes filles entraînent l'homme vers sa place et le font s'asseoir, sans qu'il proteste le moins du monde. Ses compagnons semblent hésiter, avant que d'autres servantes viennent les faire asseoir, les prenants par la main, le poignet, voire le cou pour la moins farouche, qui attire près d'elle un tout jeune genin. Elle va pour l'embrasser quand Koori-Ô prend la parole, sa voix bien loin de son ton calme et froid ou du murmure de Shirayuki.  
  
-Suffit !  
  
La jeune fille lâche le ninja, apeurée et s'incline profondément avant de reprendre sa place parmi ses congénères.  
  
-Suffit, reprend Koori-Ô, plus calme. Le festin n'a pas encore commencé.  
  
-Ma Dame, déclare soudain le juunin, reprenant un peu ses esprits maintenant que les filles l'ont lâché, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je dois vous prévenir que vous hébergez des espions. Nos chefs nous ont ordonné de les ramener à notre village.  
  
-Je comprend, déclare Koori-Ô, mais je vous demanderais de ne pas troubler notre fête. Quand cela sera finit, si vous le désirez encore, nous vous livrerons les espions.  
  
Kakashi entend Naruto glapir, puis le voit se lever du coin de l'œil, un kunaï à la main. Quand Koori-Ô tourne la tête vers lui, cependant, Naruto est étalé au sol, Kakashi agenouillé sur son dos, lui tordant le bras en arrière.  
  
-Je vous prie d'excuser l'attitude de mes élèves Koori-Ô, déclare t'il en désarmant Naruto. Je me charge de les punir sur le champ. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke.  
  
Les deux autres, qui se sont levés en voyant Naruto bondir sursautent.  
  
-Je vous interdits de manger ce soir.  
  
Sakura va ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'ils n'ont rien fait, mais Sasuke la bâillonne, s'inclinant devant Kakashi.  
  
-Oui senseï, fait il avant de se rasseoir, entraînant la jeune fille après lui.  
  
-Cela vous convient il Koori-Ô ? S'enquiert Kakashi, relevant Naruto d'une traction sur son col et s'inclinant devant la Reine.  
  
Celle-ci a une brève grimace de dédain avant d'hocher la tête, à contrecœur.  
  
-Le festin a été assez retardez. Commencez !  
  
Les servantes s'activent aussitôt, certaines apportant du vin de riz au goût fin, d'autres de somptueux plats de sashimis, de sushis et d'autres plats, si somptueusement présentés que les enfants en ont l'eau à la bouche. Malgré ça, aucun ne touche la nourriture que leurs présentent les jeunes filles, remerciant toujours poliment. Kakashi ne mange pas non plus, et refuse respectueusement le saké que lui proposent de très belles jeunes filles de l'âge de Shirayuki. Il trinque avec elles, soulève son verre, mais trouve toujours un moyen de le reposer avant d'avoir bu. Le tout sans jamais leur manquer de respect, ce qui semble leur porter sur les nerfs. Finalement, Shirayuki elle même vient s'agenouiller près de Kakashi, signal pour les autres servantes de s'éloigner. Elle sert du saké dans la petite coupe, et la pose devant Kakashi avant de s'incliner, sans lever les yeux.  
  
-Je vous remercie de daigner prendre soin de moi Shirayuki-hime, déclare Kakashi sans toucher à la coupe.  
  
-Je vous en prie Kakashi-san, répond la jeune fille, vous êtes un hôte de marque et il est de mon devoir de vous servir.  
  
Kakashi ne répond pas, hochant la tête et tout deux restent silencieux, sans se regarder, savourant juste la présence de l'autre. Sakura ne peux s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant ainsi et va se tourner vers Sasuke pour le lui faire remarquer quand elle s'aperçoit que Sasuke aussi fait l'objet d'avances éhontées de la part des servantes. Certes, il devrait avoir l'habitude que les filles lui courent après, mais il a rarement des jeunes femmes, adulte ou presque, qui tentent de le séduire, à grands renforts de sourires, de coupes d'alcool et de caresses esquissées. Sakura s'étouffe à moitié de fureur, sa voix intérieure lui hurlant d'envoyer voler ces greluches par le fond du jupon, mais finalement, c'est Sasuke qui échappe aux jeunes filles, rampant hors d'atteinte pour se coller à Sakura, et la fille aux cheveux roses en reste baba, surprise de voir son camarade fuir et se mettre sous sa protection.  
  
-Les filles me font peur, l'entend t'elle maugréer et elle est tentée de lui demander s'il parle des filles en général ou de celles ci en particuliers.  
  
Elle va se décider à lui en faire la remarque quand il tourne la tête en direction de Naruto.  
  
-Naruto !   
  
Sakura tourne la tête à son tour et voit Naruto, toujours agenouillé, une jeune fille en face de lui, penchée au dessus de lui, semblant lui murmurer des petits mots doux.  
  
Naruto semble terrorisé et ne bouge pas, tétanisé. La fille est presque à le toucher, se penchant de plus en plus, lui promettant des choses qu'il pourrait trouver tentante s'il avait atteint la puberté, mais qui pour le moment, le terrifient plus qu'autre chose. Et puis la fille lève la main et se penche pour l'embrasser, posant ses doigts blancs sur sa peau.  
  
Tout le monde sursaute et les bruits stoppent, au cri de douleur qu'elle pousse, s'écartant si vivement de Naruto qu'elle trébuche et tombe en arrière, cachant son bras dans sa manche. Libéré de son emprise, Naruto s'écarte à son tour, venant se blottir contre Sasuke et Sakura, qui le laissent faire, l'entourant de leurs bras. Koori-Ô s'est redressée au cri de douleur et jette un regard à la jeune fille, prostrée au sol et retenant ses sanglots. Deux autres servantes la relève et l'amène à la Reine, l'aidant à marcher. Sasuke ne voit pas ce qui se passe, juste la fille relever sa manche pour montrer son bras, mais Kakashi est devant, lui bloquant la vue. Koori-Ô hoche la tête, donne un ordre indistinct et la fille est emmenée hors de la salle. Puis, sur son signe, la fête reprend, une musique s'élève même et Sasuke se détend peu à peu, sentant toujours Naruto trembler, coincé entre Sakura et lui.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demande Sakura, étonnée du comportement bizarre du petit blond.  
  
-NON !  
  
-Chut, ordonne Sasuke, bâillonnant Naruto d'une main, du calme. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Vous n'avez pas vu ? S'enquiert Naruto, fébrile, sa main… Quand elle m'a touché…  
  
-Non, quoi ?  
  
-Elle a fondue, siffle Naruto entre ses dents, sa main a fondue !  
  
D'un même ensemble, Sasuke et Sakura se tournent vers Kakashi pour lui demander des explications, mais leur professeur leur faire juste signe de se taire, d'un doigt sur les lèvres.  
  
Et la musique change, devenant une longue complainte, alors qu'une belle servante se lève, vêtue d'une grande robe ample aux très longues manches, le nœud de sa ceinture rouge noué sur son ventre.  
  
-Permettez Koori-Ô que je danse pour nos invités, demande t'elle en s'inclinant poliment devant sa reine.  
  
-Je t'en prie Shoohen7, fait la Reine.  
  
La jeune fille virevolte au centre de la pièce, suivie par la musique et s'incline devant Kakashi et ses élèves, puis les autres ninjas.  
  
-Très chers invités, commence t'elle, la voix claire et le verbe haut, j'espère que mes danses vous divertirons ou que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je saurais vous satisfaire, ajoute t'elle avec un sourire sans équivoque.  
  
Au sous-entendu graveleux, Naruto sent ses oreilles brûler et détourne le regard. Il ne voit pas Shoohen commencer à danser, au rythme graduellement accéléré de la musique. Sasuke, lui, ne peux détacher son regard de la danseuse, qui est aussi légère et gracieuse que le flocon dont elle porte le nom. Elle danse, tournoyant au centre de la pièce, venant parfois effleurer de sa manche ou de sa robe les spectateurs mâles, aussi subjugués que Sasuke. Heureusement pour lui, il sent une main se poser sur son crâne et le forcer à baisser le regard, le sortant de sa transe. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté lui montre Kakashi, qui a baissé le regard lui aussi et lui sourit avant de retirer sa main.  
  
-Ne regardez pas les garçons, ordonne t'il, Sakura, toi tu peux. A mon signal, vous vous lèverez et me suivrez, quoi qu'il arrive, compris ?  
  
Trois murmures lui réponde et il repose ses mains sur ses genoux, tournant légèrement la tête vers Shirayuki qui le fixe en silence, sans mot dire. Sakura regarde alternativement son professeur et les deux garçons de l'autre côté avant de contempler la danseuse. Nullement fatiguée, Shoohen continue de danser et virevolter, suivie des yeux partout les hommes de la pièce. Sa robe a glissée sur son épaule, révélant une absence totale de vêtements ou de sous-vêtements et, à chacune de ses pirouettes, les pans des vêtements dévoilent deux longues jambes admirablement faites. Sakura grommelle intérieurement en s'apercevant que les ninjas de Kiri apprécient visiblement le spectacle, sifflant, interpellant la danseuse pour qu'elle laisse tomber le reste du vêtement. Et puis, le chef ne tiens plus, déjà éméché et, quand Shoohen passe près de lui, sa longue manche lui effleurant le visage, il attrape le tissu. Le col glisse encore sur la peau de Shoohen, au point de dévoiler un petit sein rond et blanc, au mamelon pâle. La danseuse s'arrête, regardant son agresseur d'un air amusé et effronté à la fois, mais elle ne lutte pas quand il tire sur sa manche, l'obligeant à approcher. La musique n'a pas stoppé, étrangement, elle accélère même, le shamisen et le tambourin résonnant vigoureusement. Le ninja, amusé par l'effronterie de la danseuse, tire sur le nœud rouge dès qu'elle est à portée de main. Et Shoohen ne se dépare ni de son sourire, ni de son culot et roule des hanches, laissant retomber la ceinture à ses pieds, sa robe s'entrouvrant largement.  
  
Sakura rougit, choquée par le spectacle et détourne le regard, préférant le diriger vers ses mains, bien serrées sur ses genoux. Elle ne voit pas Shoohen repousser la robe de ses épaules, d'un geste langoureux, sous le regard hilare et lubrique des ninjas.  
  
Par contre elle entend l'étrange bruit mouillé qui suit et qu'elle identifie tout de suite comme un objet tranchant coupant dans de la chair.  
  
Quand elle relève les yeux, Shoohen est en train de retirer sa main du torse du juunin, lui arrachant le cœur en même temps. Le silence est retombé cette fois et elle se détourne du cadavre, qui la fixe d'un air surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était mort. Elle est toujours nue, ses cheveux noir et lisse retombant sur son dos et ses fesses et le sang sur sa main coule presque comme de l'eau, alors qu'elle tend le cœur à Koori-Ô. La Reine penche la tête sur l'offrande puis sourit et tend le bras devant elle, son éventail fermé à la main. Elle l'ouvre d'un geste sec.  
  
L'éventail blanc est taché de sang.  
  
Et c'est la curée.  
  
Perdus dans les brumes de l'alcool et des enchantements, les ninjas ne réagissent pas plus qu'à la mort de leur chef et ne peuvent se défendre contre les femmes qui se jettent sur eux, toute convenance oubliée, pour leurs briser le crâne, leurs arracher le ventre, boire leur sang et dévorer leurs chairs comme des animaux. C'en est trop pour Sakura qui hoquette d'horreur et plaque ses mains sur son visage, retenant la nausée qui lui monte à la gorge.  
  
-On s'en va, ordonne Kakashi en se levant rapidement.  
  
Sasuke doit aider Sakura à se lever, regardant toujours le sol et évitant de réfléchir trop à ce qui se passe devant eux. Kakashi approche de Koori-Ô et s'incline respectueusement devant la Reine. Celle ci le regarde, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.  
  
-Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je goûterais à ton sang Kakashi-san, déclare t'elle en tendant sa coupe à Shoohen, qui presse le coeur par dessus.  
  
-Je suis désolé Koori-Ô.  
  
-Bien sûr, comme ton maître l'était quand vous êtes venus il y a treize ans.  
  
La reine goûte le sang dans sa coupe, comme un vin de prix, le savourant lentement et quand elle écarte le récipient, ses lèvres sont teintes du rouge du liquide.  
  
-Nous avons respecté les règles de la politesse et de l'honneur, déclare Kakashi, toujours prosterné devant la reine, pouvons-nous nous retirer ?  
  
-Selon les lois des femmes des glaces, vous pouvez. Mais…  
  
Kakashi tressaille alors qu'il allait s'apprêter à partir.  
  
-Tu as pris quelque chose il y a treize ans en partant. Et tu l'as volé à nouveau aujourd'hui.  
  
-Je crains de ne pas vous suivre Koori-Ô, objecte Kakashi.  
  
-Ma fille Kakashi. Ou plutôt le cœur de ma fille. Il a fondu à ton contact.  
  
Kakashi cligne des yeux puis jette un regard aux alentours, cherchant Shirayuki, mais sans la trouver, ni dans la curée, ni près de la Reine. Derrière Naruto, un hurlement d'agonie s'élève et le petit blond se bouche les oreilles, fermant les yeux.  
  
-Les femmes des glaces ne doivent pas aimer Kakashi-san, continue Koori-Ô, laissant Shoohei la servir de gestes gracieux, comme si elle offrait du thé plutôt que du sang. L'amour est comme le soleil, comme le feu. Si nous l'éprouvons, nous mourrons.C'est aussi simple que ça.  
  
-Je n'avais nullement l'intention, commence Kakashi, surpris que la Reine montre tant de sollicitude pour sa fille.  
  
-Ne reviens plus jamais Kakashi. Ni toi, ni l'enfant comme le soleil qui t'accompagne. Vous ne serez plus jamais les bienvenus au palais des glaces.  
  
Kakashi ferme les yeux puis hoche la tête avant de prendre congé. Il entraîne ses élèves à sa suite, se frayant un chemin au milieu des cadavres et des femmes les dévorants. Le cœur serré, il ne voit que trop tard que Naruto ne l'a pas suivit, encore figé devant la Reine, mains sur les oreilles et yeux obstinément fermés. Kakashi ordonne aussitôt aux deux enfants de l'attendre hors de la pièce et se précipite vers le petit blond, résolut à l'emporter sous le bras. Mais des femmes des glaces l'ont devancé et encerclent l'enfant, murmurant des obscénités, tendant leurs mains couvertes de sang vers lui.  
  
Kakashi sent son cœur rater un battement quand l'une d'elle l'enlace.   
  
Et un autre quand elle disparaît dans un petit cri surpris, ne laissant que son kimono et une flaque d'eau bouillante au sol. Naruto a rouvert les yeux, qui sont aussi rouge que le sharingan de Sasuke, mais fendu comme la pupille d'un chat. Des griffes prolongent ses doigts et neufs flammes rouges l'enveloppent, faisant reculer précipitamment les autres femmes, déjà à demi fondues. Il gronde, et les femmes devant lui sifflent comme des serpents en réponses.  
  
-Ne me touchez plus JAMAIS, gronde t'il, sa voix bizarre déformée par le grondement.  
  
-NARUTO !  
  
Les flammes disparaissent dans un souffle et Naruto tourne les yeux vers Kakashi, lui même surpris de voir le kimono vide à ses pieds.  
  
-Kakashi-senseïïïïïï ! Couine le blond quand Kakashi l'attrape par le bras, le jetant sur son épaule avant de faire demi tour, fuyant la masse déchaînée des femmes des glaces. En quelques pas, ils sont hors de la pièce et Kakashi pousse les portes derrière lui, les fermant sur les femmes en colère.  
  
-Qu'est ce que Naruto a encore fait ? Proteste Sakura.  
  
-Défendu sa vie, répond Kakashi avant d'invoquer une technique de feu, chauffant le métal pour empêcher les furies de la rouvrir. Sakura, il faut retourner à la chambre.  
  
-Par ici ! s'exclame aussitôt la jeune fille, se dirigeant sans encombre dans le palais en comptant les dalles.  
  
Ils arrivent à la chambre sans encombre, toutes les femmes des glaces étant au festin, en train de dévorer les malheureux ninjas de Kiri. Chacun récupère son sac, et sans prendre la peine de se changer, l'endosse avant se tourner vers Kakashi, penché à la fenêtre.  
  
-Il faut trouver la sortie vers Konoha.  
  
-Vous savez ou elle se trouve ? demande Sasuke en enjambant la fenêtre, se laissant tomber de l'autre coté.  
  
-Pas vraiment, la dernière fois, elles m'avaient raccompagnées, je me rappelle juste qu'on était sortis par l'arrière du palais vers la zone rocheuse là-bas, explique t'il en désignant la falaise derrière le palais.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï, gémit Sakura, ces femmes ce sont…  
  
-Des koorimes, les femmes des glaces, explique Kakashi, précédant ses élèves vers la montagne.  
  
Impressionnées par le danger auxquels ils viennent d'échapper, les enfants le suivent sans mot dire, Naruto venant même le saisir par la manche. Ils marchent le plus rapidement possible vers la montagne, surveillant leurs arrières au cas ou les femmes des glaces partiraient à leurs poursuites. Mais heureusement, rien ne les empêche d'arriver à la montagne et de la gravir, jusqu'à arriver à un profond ravin, sombre et verglacé. Kakashi avance plus lentement maintenant, surveillant le sol, les murs, tout ce qui pourraient être prétexte à une embûche. Le mur est enchâssé de grands glaçons à moitié translucides et Sakura, rongée par la curiosité, jettent un œil dedans. Il faut les réflexes de Sasuke, habitué à ses crises d'hystéries, pour l'empêcher d'hurler, d'une main en travers de la bouche. Le glaçon contient une femme, vêtue comme elle, sa ceinture serrée autour de sa taille au point de lui briser le dos et ses cheveux arrachés, quelques mèches éparses figée autour de sa tête défigurée. Perdu dans la contemplation du spectacle morbide, Sasuke et Sakura sursautent quand Kakashi pose ses mains sur leurs épaules.  
  
-Venez.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï, que lui est il arrivé ? Gémit Sakura, tordant le bord de sa manche entre ses doigts.  
  
-Les koorimes volent la beauté des femmes pour séduire les hommes, répond Kakashi, chut.  
  
Les enfants sortent aussitôt des armes, se plaçant dos à dos, comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire en cas d'agression. Le silence règne dans le ravin, on entend que le bruit du vent. Et puis quelques pierres qui tombent et Kakashi se retourne vivement avant de lever la tête, jurant à la vision de la créature qui les a surpris.  
  
C'est une femme, du moins jusqu'à la taille. Elle porte un kimono grisâtre, usé, très loin du vêtement impeccable des femmes des glaces, ses cheveux sont blancs, secs et emmêlés, sa peau à peine plus pâle que son vêtement et ses yeux sont fort heureusement camouflés par le voile qu'elle porte sur le visage. Sous sa taille, c'est une immense araignée noire marrée de rouge, qui descend lentement le mur de glace ou elle est accrochée.  
  
-Kumome8, marmonne Kakashi en préparant rapidement le chidori, elle n'était pas là la dernière fois.  
  
Les enfants se préparent à se battre, malgré l'horreur que leur inspire le monstre qui se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière, hésitant sur le premier adversaire à attaquer. Et puis elle recule, claquant des mâchoires dans une autre direction.  
  
-Ashiyô9-san, ces personnes sont sous ma protection.  
  
-Shirayuki-hime ? S'étonne Kakashi.  
  
La princesse le salue d'un signe de tête, puis se tourne vers la femme araignée deux fois plus grande qu'elle et qui piétine nerveusement en claquant des mâchoires, comme si elle parlait sans pouvoir émettre de son.  
  
-Je sais Ashiyô-san, Mère m'envoie vous proposer de vous joindre au festin. Nous avons assez d'hommes à manger et vous méritez votre pitance pour avoir gardé notre porte.  
  
Un nouveau claquement et Ashiyô tend la main, glissant un long doigt griffu de noir sous le menton de Shirayuki, la forçant à la regarder.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
Ashiyô claque des dents légèrement désignant les humains du menton.  
  
-Je sais. Je ne regrette rien, affirme la jeune fille.  
  
L'araignée soupire, lasse ou triste, impossible à dire, et ça fait comme un vent malsain, soulevant une odeur de putréfaction et de moisi. Elle relâche la jeune fille puis lui tapote la tête avant de manœuvrer lentement, repartant dans la direction d'ou sont venus Kakashi et ses élèves.  
  
-C'était quoi ça ? Glapit Naruto, à peine l'araignée hors de portée d'oreille.  
  
-Ashiyô-san garde la porte entre Konoha et notre royaume, répond Shirayuki, déployant son ombrelle. Suivez moi, elle se refermera bientôt.  
  
Cette fois, ils n'hésitent pas et suivent la princesse le long du ravin, qui se mue bientôt en labyrinthe. Fort heureusement, grâce à Shirayuki, ils arrivent bientôt en vue d'un immense portail, comme celui traversé à l'allé, tout de glace pure. Kakashi lève les yeux, admirant cette vue si rare, puis se tourne vers Shirayuki, qui le regarde en tortillant le petit bracelet de fils rouge autour de son poignet.  
  
-Shirayuki-hime… Merci, fait il avant de tendre la main vers le bracelet faisant mine de le dénouer.  
  
La jeune fille posa la main sur la sienne, à peine le bout des doigts, pour ne pas risquer l'enchaîner à jamais à elle.  
  
-Non, murmure t'elle.  
  
-Votre mère m'a dis…  
  
-Je sais. Dénouer ce fil n'y changera rien Kakashi-san. Vous me l'avez noué par jeu, ce n'est pas un maléfice sérieux. Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, à peine plus vieux que vos élèves et moi une petite fille.Les humains ne peuvent pas enchanter les liens comme nous. C'est juste un… souvenir.  
  
-Mais…  
  
-Chut, fais Shirayuki, posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Allez y, le portail va se refermer.  
  
Kakashi hésite un moment puis hoche la tête, s'inclinant devant Shirayuki avant d'entraîner ses élèves à sa suite, traversant le portail d'un pas décidé, de peur de changer d'avis.  
  
---  
  
Quand Kakashi et les trois enfants arrivent de l'autre côté du portail, il fait nettement plus chaud que dans le royaume des glaces. Mais malgré ça, il ne faut pas longtemps à la petite troupe pour comprendre qu'ils sont toujours au milieu d'un paysage de neige, non plus les montagnes de Kiri, mais les grandes plaines de Konoha. Néanmoins, le ciel est bleu, dégagé et les quatre voyageurs l'accueillent avec plaisir, le sentant presque brûler leur peau après la longue exposition au froid et au vent mordant du pays des glaces. Le portail est toujours là, derrière eux et Kakashi pousse ses élèves en avant, du plat de la main, cherchant un point de repère du regard. Ils dévalent une petite pente, éparpillant la neige et continuent de chercher, s'orientant avec le soleil quand un cri de joie pure les fait se tourner.  
  
-Kakashi-san !  
  
D'un bond, Kakashi a fait demi tour, reconnaissant la voix, et ses élèves voient sa peau pâlir. Shirayuki est sortie elle aussi, debout au sommet de la pente, sans son ombrelle et elle regarde le ciel, émerveillée.  
  
-C'est si beau ! Vous aviez raison Kakashi-san ! C'est aussi bleu que les yeux de Yondaime-sama!  
  
-SHIRAYUKI !  
  
Kakashi patauge dans la neige, se ruant vers la femme des neiges, plus affolé que ses élèves ne l'aient jamais vus.  
  
-Retournez au royaume des glaces !   
  
-Il fait si chaud ! Continue Shirayuki en approchant à son tour, les bras levés au ciel.  
  
Son corps dégouline d'eau et Naruto sent sa gorge se serrer, comprenant ce qui se passe.  
  
-Le ciel est si beau !  
  
-Vous allez fondre Shirayuki !   
  
Shirayuki baisse les yeux vers Kakashi, qui peine dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux, essayant de la rejoindre pour la repousser vers le portail derrière elle. Elle lui sourit, non plus de ce petit sourire triste et mélancolique, mais un sourire immense, plein de joie de vivre.  
  
Et elle saute dans ses bras.  
  
-SHIRAYUKI ! s'exclame Kakashi, tendant les bras pour la rattraper et tant pis s'il est envoûté par son étreinte, incapable de quoique ce soit sauf de lui obéir pour la vie entière.  
  
Mais quand ses bras se referment, ce n'est que sur un kimono blanc et une trombe d'eau glacée qui l'asperge de la tête aux pieds.  
  
C'est allé si vite qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi Shirayuki est si légère dans ses bras, ou pourquoi il est trempé comme une soupe. Mais quand il resserre ses mains sur le tissu humide, il comprend et il vacille.  
  
Le portail se ferme quand il tombe à genoux, fixant le kimono blanc et la ceinture rouge sang dans ses mains.  
  
-Shirayuki…  
  
Naruto se précipite vers lui, suivit de ses amis.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï !  
  
-Que s'est il passé ? Demande Sakura, elle est… Morte ?  
  
-Elle a fondu, répond Kakashi dans un souffle, caressant le tissu soyeux et humide, qui commence déjà à geler. Même… Même ici, il fait trop chaud pour elles… elles fondent quand… quand le soleil les touche.  
  
Les enfants échangent un regard confus, ne sachant comment réconforter leur professeur et Sakura, la plus sensible des trois, essaye de lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule quand Naruto se redresse, fixant l'horizon.  
  
-Senseï.  
  
Sa voix est anormalement sérieuse et Kakashi lève les yeux vers lui, secoué hors de son deuil douloureux. Naruto n'ajoute rien, montrant juste un mur de nuages gris qui arrive de l'horizon.  
  
-Une tempête.  
  
---  
  
Le vent souffle autour d'eux, si fort qu'ils doivent s'accrocher les uns aux autres pour rester debout. La température a baissée, pas autant que chez les koorimes, mais trop pour qu'ils puissent la supporter, dans leurs kimonos légers et trempés par la neige. Un peu plus tôt, Kakashi a invoqué ses chiens.ninjas les envoyant chercher de l'aide à Konoha, et les animaux se sont éparpillés, chacun dans une direction. Maintenant, Kakashi avance contre le vent, serrant la main de Sakura dans la sienne, et malgré le froid, ses doigts du professeur sont brûlants contre ceux de son élève.  
  
-Il faut trouver un abri ! Crie Sakura, essayant de couvrir le bruit du vent, Kakashi-senseï est malade.  
  
-Non, on doit continuer… Marmonne leur professeur, essuyant sa sueur à l'aide du paquet de tissus qu'il tient toujours à la main.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï, proteste Sakura, il faut s'arrêter et creuser un abri dans le neige, au moins le temps que la tempête se calme !  
  
-Je m'en occupe ! Lance Naruto, lâchant la main de Sasuke qu'il tenait pour ne pas se perdre.  
  
-Idiot ! S'exclame Sasuke, tendant la main pour le retenir.  
  
En quelques secondes, Naruto a disparut dans la neige tourbillonnante. Pendant un bref moment, les trois camarades restent figés sur place, mortifiés, appellant Naruto. Et puis Kakashi sent une formidable décharge de chakra avant que Naruto revienne dans son champ de vision troublé, l'attrapant par la main.  
  
-Par ici, vite !  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as…  
  
-Creusé un abri, répond Naruto en traînant son professeur derrière lui. Vite, avant que la neige le recouvre !  
  
Finalement, Kakashi est poussé dans l'abri, à peine un tunnel dans le flanc d'un tas de terre, peut être une petite colline. Les parois sont encore chaude, comme si elles avaient fondues au contact d'une flamme et achevaient de refroidir. Il ne va pas loin néanmoins, même pas deux mètres avant d'être dos au mur et Sakura, qui le suivait, le fait s'asseoir, le débarrassant de son sac.  
  
-Vous êtes brûlant Kakashi-senseï, déclare t'elle en se recroquevillant le plus possible, faisant de la place à Sasuke qui arrive à son tour, les cheveux blancs de neige.  
  
-Je vais bien, marmonne le professeur, à demi endormi.  
  
-Hey, hey ! Vous endormez pas ! Proteste Naruto, saisissant son professeur parle col pour le secouer.  
  
Sasuke est en train de fouiller dans son sac et sort une plaquette de pilules de soldat, qu'il distribue entre ses amis, forçant Kakashi à en prendre une. Pendant ce temps, Naruto entasse de la neige à l'entrée, bloquant le vent froid qui perce. L'abri est étroit et ils sont quatre dedans, c'est inconfortable. Finalement, Sakura se retrouve sur les genoux de Kakashi, le dos contre le mur de l'abri, tout deux bloqué dans le coin. Sasuke est en face d'elle et elle voit à peine ses cheveux noirs dans la pénombre. Quand à Naruto il tourne le dos à l'entrée, ses yeux bleus brillant bizarrement dans le noir. Au bout d'un moment à rester immobile, Kakashi s'assoupit sur l'épaule de Sakura qui le redresse gentiment, essayant de le caler à l'aide des vêtements dans leurs sacs. Sasuke à réussit à sortir une couverture de survie du sien et la drape sur eux le mieux qu'il peut, tachant de couvrir tout le monde. Finalement, il s'assoupit à son tour, tombant lentement en avant, se retrouvant sur les genoux de Sakura, elle aussi endormie contre le torse de Kakashi. Naruto les regarde longuement puis se blottit plus près d'eux, posant sa tête sur les épaules de Sasuke, un bras autour de Sakura, la main sur le kimono de Kakashi. Avant de s'endormir, il remercie mentalement Kyûbi d'avoir creusé l'abri pour eux, ce à quoi le renard répond qu'il ne voulait juste pas crever comme ça, dans le froid.  
  
Et puis, c'est le silence.  
  
---  
  
-Tu es bien sûr que c'était ici ?  
  
Le chien grommelle, sautant dans la neige plus haute que lui et se tourne vers les ninjas qui le suivent.  
  
-Essayez un peu de vous retrouver dans une tempête de neige, rétorque t'il, jetant un regard hautain de derrière ses drôle de lunettes de soleil.  
  
-Et tu ne sens pas ton maître ? Redemande un des ninjas, un brun avec une cicatrice transversale sur le nez.  
  
-J'ai la truffe gelée, rétorqua le chien roux et blanc, il est dans le coin, mais impossible d'en savoir plus.  
  
-On n'y arriveras jamais, déclare une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux gris, mâchonnant un biscuit sucré.  
  
-Anko-sama ! Proteste Iruka.  
  
-Comment auraient-ils pu survivre à la tempête ? Déclare t'elle, montrant l'immensité blanche d'un geste.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, avoua Iruka, mais on doit continuer à chercher et…  
  
Quelques mètres plus loin, un petit aboiement se fit entendre, suivit d'un autre plus grave. Un énorme bouledogue brun se releva, portant sa version miniature sur le dos.  
  
-Pakkun dis qu'il sent l'odeur de Kakashi-sama, aboie le grand bouledogue.  
  
La petite troupe de ninjas se précipite le plus vite qu'ils peuvent vers les deux bouledogues, le petit reniflant l'air avec insistance.  
  
-Il est pas loin ! Il est pas loin, je le sais ! Aboie Pakkun, courant sur le dos de son congénère.  
  
-sous la neige peut être, suggère un grand ninja brun à la coupe au bol, vêtu de vert, avant que les chiens ne plongent au sol.  
  
Ils grattent avec ferveur, jusqu'à ce que le grand bouledogue dégage une large plaque de neige, dévoilant un long morceau de tissu rouge.  
  
Aussitôt, les ninjas se précipitent, grattant la neige, la faisant fondre à l'aide de techniques de survie, jusqu'à parvenir à une main, tenant fermement le textile. Iruka pose ses doigts sur le poignet, cherchant le pouls.  
  
Et le trouvant.  
  
En quelques rapides mouvements, le blessé est dégagé et Iruka reconnaît son pupille, étrangement vêtu de blanc et rouge. Alors que Gai le soulève avec précaution, Naruto frisonne et se contracte, ses muscles ankylosés par le froid et l'immobilité forcée.  
  
-Que…  
  
-Ca va Naruto, c'est nous, le tranquillise Iruka, le prenant dans ses bras pour laisser Gai dégager les autres.  
  
-Sakura… Et Sasuke, murmure Naruto, incapable d'articuler correctement. Et Kakashi-senseï, il est malade…  
  
-On s'occupe d'eux Naruto, déclare Iruka, le transportant rapidement vers leur camp.  
  
-J'ai laissé… La ceinture de Shi... Shirayuki dehors, marmonne Naruto, tremblant de froid, je savais que... que vous… vous la verriez…  
  
-Bravo Naruto, maintenant détend toi, tout va bien… Dors, conseille Iruka.  
  
Iruka est chaud, et sa voix douce, rassurante. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Naruto ne replonge dans le sommeil, ne s'éveillant même pas quand Iruka le plongea dans un bain chaud.  
  
---  
  
Il fait bon. Si bon qu'il ne veut pas rouvrir les yeux, craignant de briser le sort, de se réveiller d'un bon rêve et se retrouver dans le froid.  
  
Pourtant, il le faut. Il vient à peine de reprendre conscience et il sent une présence près de lui. Pas menaçante, certes, mais il n'a pas survécu jusque là sans prendre des précautions. Alors il ouvre les yeux.  
  
C'est difficile, bizarrement. Ses yeux sont lourds et puis la lumière l'éblouit et il ne voit rien.Rien que du blanc autour de lui. Blanc comme la neige et la peau de Shirayuki.  
  
Et puis, une voix retentit, douce, mais sonore, grave.  
  
-Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Kakashi.  
  
-Iruka ?  
  
Si la pièce est blanche, ce n'est pas de neige. Il fait chaud, trop chaud pour les femmes des neiges. Et puis il cligne des yeux, se demandant brièvement qui a retiré son bandeau du sharingan et les couleurs reviennent. Ca ne change pas vraiment, juste des nuances, des tons. Le sol qui devient crème, fait de bois pâle, les murs de panneaux de papier et puis Iruka au milieu, bleu sombre et brun et foutrement tangible.  
  
-Iruka, répète Kakashi et cette fois ce n'est pas une question.  
  
-Tout vas bien, déclare le professeur, ne bouge pas. Tu as des engelures aux pieds et aux mains. Aux oreilles aussi, ajoute t'il avec un brin de taquinerie.  
  
Ca ne sonne pas très juste. Après tout, c'est LUI, Kakashi, qui taquine d'habitude. Mais il est si fatigué qu'il ne relève pas, tournant juste légèrement la tête.  
  
-Les enfants ?  
  
-En pleine forme. Ils ont quelques engelures aussi, mais ils rendent les infirmières folles.  
  
-La mission ?  
  
-Accomplie.  
  
Les questions de bases répondues, Kakashi se détend et se laisse couler contre son matelas. Il est fatigué et il a encore froid. Enfin pas vraiment, ses mains et ses pieds sont enveloppés dans d'épaisses bandes de tissus. Mais il a toujours une sensation de froid, là ou son cœur bat. Il entend un bruit, un chuintement à peine, et voit Iruka se tourner, prenant l'expression sévère du professeur Umino.  
  
-Vous devriez être couchés.  
  
-Kakashi-senseï est réveillé ? Murmure une petite voix.  
  
Il tourne la tête à nouveau et voit Sakura, agenouillée, la tête passée par la porte. Elle porte un kimono d'intérieur blanc, un peu molletonné et sa main posée au sol est aussi momifiée que les siennes. Il voit une tête pointer au dessus des cheveux roses de Sakura et c'est comme si le soleil retournait dans la pièce. Les yeux bleus de Naruto pétillent puis se tournent sur le côté, vers la troisième personne. Et Sasuke passe la tête à son tour, jetant un regard à leur professeur. Un petit sourire et c'est tout, Sasuke est soulagé et redevient impassible. C'est peu, mais pas venant de Sasuke. Kakashi le sait et sourit à son tour. Sakura le voit bouger elle aussi et en quelques secondes, la porte est grande ouverte et ses trois élèves sont là, près de lui, s'enquerrant de sa santé.  
  
Il fait moins froid soudain, même si Iruka est en train d'essayer de les disputer, de les forcer à retourner se coucher. Le monde de Kakashi quitte le monochrome et revient vers le noir, le jaune et le rose, avec des traces de rouge, bleu et vert. Naruto marche bizarrement, sur ses talons, parce qu'il ne peut pas poser ses orteils gelés au sol. Ca fait rire Sakura, même si elle ne peux pas faire mieux, quand à Sasuke, il préfère encore ne rien dire, mais sourit quand Naruto abandonne la station verticale, avançant sur les mains et genoux vers leur professeur. Ils se taquinent mutuellement, s'injurient affectueusement, et peu à peu, Kakashi a moins froid. Et puis Iruka claque des mains, de la même manière qu'il fait avec ses élèves à l'académie et les trois gamins se tiennent soudain tranquille et silencieux.  
  
-Ca suffit, Kakashi doit se reposer et vous allez prendre froid. Retournez au lit.  
  
Il va faire froid maintenant.  
  
Et puis non, c'est Naruto qui retourne le problème et en fait une solution. Il soulève un coin du futon et glisse ses jambes dedans, butant contre celles de Kakashi avant de s'installer confortablement, roulé en boule comme un chaton, ou peut être un renardeau. Une Sakura gloussante le rejoint rapidement, lui donnant des coups d'index dans les côtes pour qu'il lui fasse de la place. Sasuke secoue la tête, soupire, les traites de baka, mais s'approprie un coin libre du futon et s'y installe, leur tournant le dos, certes, mais proche à les toucher au besoin.  
  
Iruka proteste, marmonne, et puis finalement abandonne, voyant que ça ne dérange pas Kakashi et les laisse se reposer. Kakashi étire ses épaules. Il sent le corps chaud de Naruto contre son flanc, ronflant si doucement qu'on croirait qu'il ronronne, les mains de Sakura, serrées sur sa manche, et puis, de l'autre côté, le dos de Sasuke, qui se soulève au rythme de ses respirations. Kakashi sourit et ferme les yeux.  
  
Il fait chaud maintenant.  
  
---  
  
-MISSIOOOOOOON !!!  
  
-Naruto ! Attends nous ! Lance Sakura avant de partir à la poursuite du blond.  
  
-Gardez vos forces ! Conseille Sasuke en les suivant hors de la pièce, les mains dans les poches.  
  
Kakashi ricane, ravi du retour à la normale. Iruka, assit au bureau des missions secoue la tête, affligé de l'attitude de ses élèves.  
  
-Tu crois que ça ira ? Vous êtes à peine remis de votre dernière mission.  
  
-Ca iras Maman Iruka, plaisante Kakashi.  
  
-Gamin, grommelle le brun. Soyez prudent.  
  
-A demain, lance Kakashi en se redressant.  
  
Il sort du bâtiment officiel, l'ordre de mission à la main et le lit attentivement avant de lever le nez vers le ciel, aussi bleu que les yeux de Naruto. Il fait beau dehors, mais il resserre quand même l'écharpe rouge qu'il porte autour du cou. Celle qu'Iruka lui a ramenée alors qu'il était à l'hôpital et qui était avant la ceinture de Shirayuki. Il sourit, puis baisse les yeux sur Sakura, en train d'étrangler Naruto.  
  
-Sakura ! N'abîme pas Naruto, on en a besoin !  
  
-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! Proteste la fille aux cheveux roses.  
  
-Sasuke ?   
  
-Ils sont aussi responsable l'un que l'autre, répond le petit brun.  
  
-Sasuke ! S'exclament ses camarades avant de recommencer à se chamailler.  
  
Kakashi sourit et leurs ébouriffes les cheveux tour à tour.  
  
Il fait vraiment chaud en ce moment.  
  
Fin  
  
1 Kiri no kuni : Pays du brouillard, et non pas patrie d'origine du kiri  
  
2 Princesse Blanche Neige. Aucun rapport avec celle de Disney ou Perrault  
  
3 Boule de feu  
  
4 Koori :Glace Ô : suffixe de politesse réservé aux rois  
  
5 Yondaime : Quatrième (sous entendu, maître hokage)  
  
6 Koorime : Femme des glaces, personnages mythiques du folklore japonais.  
  
7 Shoohen : flocon  
  
8 Femme araignée... Enfin araignée femme plutôt, comme toujours, je suis pas sûre  
  
9 Je suis vraiment pas sûre du tout, mais ça doit signifier huit pattes 


End file.
